Eye of The Storm
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Danny has a new ally in town; could this new halfa have a tie in with the new girl Tucker has fallen for? What's her story anyway? DannyxSam TuckerxOC R&R please!
1. Violet Song

**Emma: So, I am supposed to be working on my big #30 fic, but I have gotten side tracked with an idea that I've had for awhile now. So, before I start, I'd like to give a quick author's rant about something that hurt me the last time I used my OC Violet Song. Violet was created three years ago by me, and a dear friend of mine, Kristen White. Kristen was diagnosed with leukemia three years ago also, she died July 13****th****, 2008 and I will always miss her. The reason it hurt me to both hear my OC called a "Mary Sue" was because Kristen and I created Violet as a merge of both of our personalities. She is a Goth, like Kristen was and I am, and she is bubbly and serious mixed into one. She is in no way based off anyone except Kristen or me, and to have someone say that she seems like someone else hurt me. I use Violet in Kristen's memory and because I made a promise, the day my friend died, to use Violet to remember how much I loved writing fan fiction with Kristen. So, I apologize if Violet seems like any character you may know, but she is entirely mine and if you don't like her fine, but don't call her a "Mary Sue" or say she is based off something she isn't. So, without further ado, this is the fic where Violet comes to Amity Park, I don't own Danny Phantom, enjoy!**

**Eye of The Storm**

**Chapter 1: Violet Song**

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Tucker asked as he sat at the table beside his two best friends Sam Manson and Danny Fenton." She's in my chemistry class, but I only caught a glimpse of her because she ran out so quickly. She's definitely a Goth though, Sam, good luck for you."

"Her name's Violet Song," Sam said not looking up from her poetry journal. Danny and Tucker stared at her in amazement." Paulina already tried to recruit her and I passed by when it happened. She's got spunk, but I haven't had a chance to get a good look at her yet; all I saw was she had long black hair, and was definitely a Goth."

"Well, she sounds interesting," Tucker said dreamily." Any girl who can get into my advanced chemistry class and not have glasses, braces, or wear sweater vests, is a hottie on my scale!"

"Um, hi?" A voice said from the end of the group's table. They all looked up to see a pretty Asian-American girl holding a black backpack and a lunch bag. She had almond shaped emerald green eyes, pale skin, long black hair with purple streaks in it, and wore a black t-shirt dress over purple leggings and combat boots." My name is Violet Song, I'm new here and I was wondering if you would let me sit with you guys?" She pronounced "guys" with a slight New York accent and blushed." You see, I just moved her from New York, and I've been trying to find someone who will talk to me all day! I hope, from the look of you, that you guys are into Goth topics, and technology?"

"Well, yeah," Tucker said standing and grinning at Violet." Hi, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. We'd love to have you sit with us for lunch!" Violet smiled warmly and sat beside Tucker and sighed in relief." It must be boring here after living in New York."

"Not really," Violet said taking out her lunch and smiling at Tucker so he blushed bright red," I loved New York City for its night life, but it's tiring after too long. A small town like this is refreshing and it gives me a chance to see new people, and places. Is that a sprout salad?"

"Yeah," Sam said giving Violet a curious look," No one around here has even heard of sprouts. I'm the only ultra-recyclo-vegetarian around here…"

"My foster mom, Cheryl, is one," Violet said opening her lunch to show her own salad," I meet somewhere in the middle of vegetarian and someone whose addicted to seafood. I like some of the vegan recipes though. What I would give for some good burgers though, my real mom used to make the best burgers and I haven't had one in years!"

"So you're not a vegan?" Tucker asked hopefully. Violet shook her head and smiled apologetically at Sam who shrugged and started writing and talking to Danny." Yes! Finally a girl I can relate to! You know Nasty Burger has a mean double bacon burger."

"Oh I would die for one of those!" Violet said with a grin." Of course, I have advanced trigonometry, chemistry, English literature, and computer techniques to get done tonight… I love the classes they offer here! At my last boarding school, they had all these fro-fro elective; here I can actually learn and be as smart as I want to!"Tucker was staring at this girl with wide eyes and he dropped his burger while she spoke. Violet noticed this and stopped." Oh, lord, did I say something wrong? Darn, I must have sounded so damn conceited when I said that… I really need to learn to just shut-"

"Violet you just said all the _right_ things," Danny said cutting off the girl's guilty rant. Violet blushed and covered her mouth when she grinned." Tucker's been waiting for a girl to say that since we started High School…"

Suddenly a cry rang out from the cafeteria and Violet and Danny watched as a wolf ghost ran through the courtyard.

"I have to go!" Violet and Danny cried at once. Tucker didn't give Danny a second glance as he ran off, he knew it was Danny Phantom time; he stared at Violet curiously though.

"Look," Violet said cutting Danny off," It was so sweet of you to let me eat with you guys! How about we meet at Nasty Burger this afternoon, and we can compare homework, Tuck?" Tucker smiled widely and nodded." Danny and Same can come too! But, um, I just remembered I have to get my final schedule form the front office, bye!"

Violet shot off across the lawn just as Danny ran out, now as Danny Phantom. A moment later another figure flew out from behind the building. Thus ghost was a girl, she had big neon purple eyes and long black hair with a neon purple streak down the middle, and wore a jumpsuit like Danny's but hers was white and neon purple and the shirt was a halter style, while the pants were low riders and tighter then Danny's. Tucker and Sam watched the girl swirl he hands around the air and watched a clump of violet storm clouds surround the wolf and purple lightning shocked him. She yanked out a necklace from under her tanktop; it was a silver storm cloud with a purple button on the side. She hit the button and the wolf was zapped into a portal that appeared as the ghost closed in on the girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny cried. The girl turned towards Danny and smiled. She floated up to his height and Danny realized she was shorter than him by a half a foot almost, even in her white high heels." I asked who you were."

"Call Me Violet Storm," The Ghost girl said winking at Danny. She put her palm to his chest and Danny was sent back a few feet; unharmed just pushed back." I'm new to town, just flew in from the Ghost Zone, and I'm here to make your life easier, Phantom. I'm not a bad guy, and I'm not your enemy; you don't have to count me as an ally, but I am here to help. Here," She handed him a pin shaped like a purple lightning bolt." Hit this with your ghost beam next time you need a hand."

With a wink the girl, this "Violet Storm", was gone. Danny watched in awe and Tucker and Sam hurried over as he phased back to normal. Tucker was fiddling with his PDA as Sam checked Danny for injury. He looked up and frowned at Danny.

"I got her on tape, dude," Tucker said showing Danny the video," She's good, maybe too good… But on the upside at least we have one ghost, possibly a halfa, who's on our side…"

"Yeah," Danny said watching the crowd of students and catching sight of Violet who looked up and saw him and smiled at the group. She ran over and Danny gripped the pin Violet Storm had given him. Violet was almost over to the group." Violet Storm… Seems this won't be the last we see of her…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Emma: Well, we have our first chapter up; can anyone guess who Violet Storm is? Of course you can! You're all very intelligent folk and can take a hint from an author! R&R please!**


	2. Can Take The Girl Outta New York

Emma: So, I was amazed at myself, not only am I posting another chapter a day after the first was put up, but I also have no homework or other chapters to do today. I am thoroughly amazed, but not questioning this gift! So, once I get this chapter, a long one hopefully, then maybe I can actually get some sleep tonight! Knock on wood, and all, but maybe! So, I don't own Danny Phantom, enjoy!

Eye Of The Storm

Chapter 2: You Can Take The Girl Outta New York…

"Hey, guys!" Violet said as she approached the trio. She blushed at her New York pronunciation of "guys" but the trio chuckled at her embarrassment. Tucker perked up at once and slid over to smile warmly at Violet." What was that big commotion with the two ghosts and the wolf? I know the one ghost from back home, well from my parents anyway. My parents were ghost hunters and they had files upon files of ghosts and she was one of the few good ones; her names Violet Thunder? Storm? I can't quite remember…"

"Violet Storm," Danny said thoughtfully. Violet gave him a curious look and he blushed form his outburst of information." I, was nearby when they were battling, I heard her talk to Danny Phantom; the other ghost, the guy one. Your parents are ghost hunters?"

"My real ones were," Violet said sadly," They died a few years ago and I've lived with Donna and Mitchell, my foster parents and now adoptive parents, for about five years now. They're great, but they kinda don't like talking about my real parents…"

"Gosh, I'm sorry Vi," Tucker said taking her hand in a friendly gesture," can't imagine what it's like to lose a parent…" Violet smiled at Tuck and blushed when he held tightly onto her hand." Are you still coming to Nasty Burger with us?"

"Of course!" Violet cried, she said falling into step beside the trio and then turning to walk backwards and talk to Tucker." Hey did you get that calculus homework? I was so confused that she said negative intervals not positive!" Tucker grinned and they began to talk about their advanced studies until they reached the burger joint." Hm, reminds me of this burger place back home. So, Danny, what did you think of this new super heroine?"

"She's different, and powerful, I can tell that," Danny mused," I guess she can go either way, but I like her so far and I'd like to think she'll stay on our side." Violet smiled and a crash rang out from the Nasty Burger." Um, I have to go to the bathroom!"

"You know, I think my eyeliner's running!" Violet cried as Danny ran away." I'm going to go check! Will you order me a double bacon burger and fries, Tucker?" Tucker nodded and Violet leaned up to kiss his cheek." You're a dear, I'll be right back!"

Meanwhile, inside the Nasty Burger, Danny Phantom was fighting Skulker and trying to get the innocent bystanders away from the battle. He was just moving a girl outside when a bolt of violet lightning shot over him and hit Skulker in the chest. Danny looked up and say Violet Storm, in her same uniform, holding her smoking hand up and smiling at him.

"Need a side-kick Phantom?" Violet Storm asked. Danny smiled and nodded, holding out his hand so she could help him up." Why don't you get those teens out safe and I can send him back to the ghost zone?" Danny stared around for her thermos but noticed her snicker." I created a portal creator in my necklace," She tapped the silver cloud around her neck," I just hit the purple button and it shoots a ripple through the sound waves in the air, creating a rip in the ghost zone and sucking ghosts in. It's a handy tool when short a thermos. Now, enough science talk, go and save your people."

Danny ushered the civilians out as Violet Storm turned back to Skulker. She opened a portal and watched the ghost get sucked in, a bored expression on her face. She smiled when Danny came back though. He sighed and gestured to the alley beside the Nasty Burger and she nodded. They entered the ally and Violet Storm criss-crossed her legs in midair, sitting like a child and smiling at Danny.

"So, are you here for the fame?" Danny asked crossing his arms. The ghost girl shook her head and frowned at his serious tone." Money? Adrenalin junkie? Are you here to back stab me? I mean what the hell is your damned motive?! Why do you want to help me so much?"

"My parents were killed by Walker," Violet said sadly. Danny fell silent at this and knelt down to stare into her neon purple eyes." I got my powers on that day and I swore from then on I would fight to save people from bad ghosts like Walker… It's my way of avenging my parents' death… I moved here recently and heard of all the good you've been doing, and I decided I wanted to help you. You're the halfa, you have a normal life too, and I want to help you have more time for that side as well as this one. Almost as a thanks for helping me in my avenging even if you didn't know it… So, no I don't have a double motive or a hidden agenda, and I actually am on your side and want to help." She stood and looked around as if hearing something Danny didn't." I have to go, but that pin I gave you, say my name and I can be anywhere any time you need me. Until next time, Phantom…"

She vanished in a snap of violet lightning. Danny phased back as soon as Tucker came running around the alley corner.

"Danny, Violet had to run, she said she's sorry, though," Tucker said talking rapidly," And she gave me her number! Oh, and she said she had some books on ghost if y9ou wanted them."

"Tucker, I have a theory and I don't think you'll like it," Danny said softly. HE was staring at the pin Violet Storm had handed him and Tucker raised an eyebrow." I think I know who Violet Storm is…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Well, Vi that was a close one," Violet storm said to herself as she flew above Amity Park. She was halfway to her apartment when she landed on a rooftop and phased back into Violet Song." They're gonna figure me out soon, if I'm not too careful… Who the hell are you?"

A girl stood before Violet, her arms crossed and her eyes fixed on Violet. The girl was around 18 with waist length black hair with a blue streak, navy eyes and pale skin. She was a head taller than Violet and she shrank back from the girl who seemed so powerful.

"Who are you?" The girl said in an icy tone. Violet said nothing and realized the girl had seen her phase and blushed frantically looking for a way out." Don't try running, I can chase you, I'm a halfa too! Now spill!"

"I'm Violet, I go by Violet Storm as halfa and I mean no harm," Violet said at once, She recognized this girl, she was Aurora, the legendary halfa like Danny." Aurora, I really don't want to fight you, I know I'd lose, but trust me when I say I'm good!"

"I'll take your word, but let's sit and have a chat," Raven (Aurora) said softly. Violet sat down and faced the girl she had idolized for years…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, there you have it chapter two! Next chapter, my friend Olivia is doing for you, will explain the past of Violet's powers and parents and also a twist with Aurora! R&R and read on!


	3. Flesh adn Blood

**Olivia- I hoped you enjoyed the appearance of my OC Aurora. Her real name is Melissa Raven Wheeler, but in this fic, she'll mainly go by Aurora. And for all you readers, who think of Violet and Aurora as 'Mary Sue' characters, please keep those comments to yourself. I'm warning you now because I'm really not in the mood to see those. I understand they may be your personal feelings, but right now, I'm putting up with a lot of drama at school and it's finally taking its toll. But I do welcome 'nice' reviews. And something Emma left out of the last chapter is that Aurora isn't really a halfa. She's a sorceress. Em just got confused like we all do sometimes. Anyway, it's my turn to continue where Emma left off, so I hope I impress! R&R!**

Danny Phantom

Eye of The Storm

Chapter 3- Flesh and Blood

"Well, Vi that was a close one," Violet storm said to herself as she flew above Amity Park. She was halfway to her apartment when she landed on a rooftop and phased back into Violet Song." They're gonna figure me out soon, if I'm not too careful… Who the hell are you?"

A girl stood before Violet, her arms crossed and her eyes fixed on Violet. The girl was around 18 with waist length black hair with a blue streak, navy eyes and pale skin. She wore a short navy t-shirt that showed her stomach, black jeans with blue stitching, a purple studded belt, and blue and purple Vans. She was a head taller than Violet and she shrank back from the girl who seemed so powerful.

"Who are you?" The girl said in an icy tone. Violet said nothing and realized the girl had seen her phase and blushed frantically looking for a way out." Don't try running, I can chase you, I'm not really what I seem to be! Now spill!" the girl spat, her eyes glowing light blue for a second.

"I'm Violet, I go by Violet Storm as halfa and I mean no harm," Violet said at once, she recognized this girl, and she was Aurora. This girl was legendary, but not at all a halfa like Danny. She was a sorceress that could control the elements of earth, water, fire, air, and sound, light and dark. "Aurora, I really don't want to fight you, I know I'd lose, but trust me when I say I'm good!"

"First, my name is Raven, but you can call me Aurora if you want. And I'll take your word, but let's sit and have a chat," Aurora said softly. Violet sat down and faced the girl she had idolized for years.

"Now, mind telling me what you were up to?" Aurora asked in a calm and friendly tone.

"I was helping out a few friends...This ghost called Skulker attacked us and I only wanted to make sure they stayed safe."

"I see." Aurora's navy eyes examined the girl in front of her. Indeed, she seemed powerful, but something seemed a little strange about her. Violet smiled and sighed in relief." Tell me something about your past, Violet."

"My parents died in a lab accident," Violet said softly," That's how I got my powers and why I'm so powerful… Walker hit me with his plasma ray before the lab exploded and it affected my DNA along with the explosion. I learned to build the tools my parents had to hunt ghosts, and improving them as my own. I've lived this way for years and I'm happy for the first time in a long time…"

Then, Aurora caught a glimpse of Violet's necklace. Violet had reached down nervously to grab it and it had flashed, catching her attention.

"Where did you get that?" she asked quickly, gesturing to the small silver pendant. Violet grasped the small object with nervous hands.

"It's a symbol of my powers...and my good luck charm. My mother gave this to me just before she died." Violet said while choking back tears. Aurora pulled out a long silver chain from beneath the neck of her shirt. A glass jewel hung from it with several multicolored swirls. Violet stared at it in shock.

"But...that's!...So that means....you're....!"

"Family." Aurora finished, breathless. "I got this for my 12th birthday by my aunt and uncle...your parents. And they gave you your silver cloud." Violet gasped." That's why you're as powerful as me! You have magic in your blood so it mixed with the ghost DNA and affected you, making you a new kind of halfa!"

Violet's eyes were wide as she realized what Aurora just said was true. The girl that she had idolized for years, turned out to be her first cousin! Violet and Aurora used to be the best of friends when they were little, but due to Aurora's dad suddenly getting a job in Montana, her family moved from Amity Park and they were not seen since. A million questions rose up but none were asked. Violet's voice failed her as Aurora checked out their surroundings. When she saw that no one was in sight, she stood and her necklace glowed brightly in many colors. When it faded, Aurora had transformed. Her eyes were now a very light blue and her normal Goth clothes had changed into a rather short white tub top that had red, yellow, blue, green and purple swirls, a white skirt that sloped at her right hip with the same pattern as her top, and black ribbons ran up and down her arms and legs. Violet's eyes grew twice their size as she gazed at the sorceress.

"Show me your phase," Aurora said eagerly. Violet stood, shyly, and closed her eyes a flash of violet lightning she phased into Violet Storm and Aurora reached forward to touch her necklace." I really can't believe this… I mean I thought my family was lost; we didn't have any news from Uncle Leon and Aunt Pearl and then we heard of the lab accident and the deaths and we just assumed you were gone too! God, Vi, I thought I'd lost my best friend!"

"No," Violet said tearfully," I'm still kicking, and kicking ghost ass for that matter." The both shared a tearful laugh." And I heard about Danny Phantom and I had to come here and help him because whether he knew it or not, he's been helping me with my revenge of Mom and Dad's death! And I met this boy, he's really sweet and he doesn't care that I'm a total nerd or that I'm Goth! He's so sweet and I think he might like me back…"

"This guy wouldn't be named Tucker Foley would he?" Aurora asked. Violet nodded giving her cousin a curious look." I know him, I had a… experience with him a while back… He's a stand up guy and I totally approve for my cousin…"

"Yeah well let's hope he still likes me," Violet sighed," I've been blowing him off for this stupid ghost rampage and I don't know what to do… I hate to think he'd be mad at me, and that I've ruined my chances because of my alter ego…"

"I think I have an idea," Aurora said with a grin," You're gonna see him at school tomorrow right?" Violet nodded and was taken back as her cousin grabbed her hand and grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the roof's edge." C'mon! We're going to execute this plan!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Tucker, you're moping," Sam said glancing at her techno-geek friend. Tucker did nothing to try and get out of his depressed stupor." Tucker, gloom and doom are my mantra not yours. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Violet has been distant since yesterday when she had to bail at the Nasty Burger," Tucker said in a flat tone," I'm worried that I may have jumped too soon, maybe she doesn't like me!"

"Tuck, she kissed you on the cheek," Sam said taking a bite of her salad," I think that establishes that she likes you a little more than a friend. Although by the rumors I've heard, she hasn't dated since middle school, and that half the guys of Casper High are after her." She noticed her friend was getting worse from her words and she sighed." But she didn't kiss them, did she?"

"I haven't kissed who?" Violet said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked up and Tucker and Danny's jaws fell. Violet wore a tight purple mid-drift top that was a shiny silk fabric and clung to her pale skin. Her low rider black jeans lay low on her hips, but not enough to be overbearing, and she wore purple high heels, strappy and elongating her legs." Um, I'm up here, boys."

"Yea, don't be checking out my cousin unless you want to ask her on a date," A voice called from behind Violet. Violet turned and smiled as Aurora (Raven) walked over and smiled at her cousin. The girl wore a navy blue off the shoulder top and white capris over navy ballet flats and her raven black hair was pulled up into a high braid. Tucker and the others gasped and ran to hug Raven." Hey kids, did you miss me? Well, Tucker, what do you say? If you're checking out my cousin you must intend to ask her something, right?"

They all watched Tucker blush and waited eagerly for his response.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


End file.
